The present invention discloses a pneumatically actuated, multi-store dispenser wherein a discharge of gas causes sequential launching of stores from their tandem position inside a launch container. In some environments, it is desirable to dispense multiple stores, for instances sonobuoys, in dense patterns from a launch vehicle that carries an abundant supply of pneumatic gas. Due to physical limitations of space in the dispensing vehicle, an effort was made to miniaturize the active components inside the store and therefore reduce the overall outer dimensions thereof. Once the size of the store was reduced, in order to meet the demands of the denser patterns, the inside of the individual launch containers were modified to allow each to hold and dispense more than one store. This new type of launch container, in addition to maintaining the size requirement dictated by the transporting vehicle, is powered by the vehicle's pneumatic system.